Uzu Sanageyama
|Rank = 3-Star No-Star |Weapon = Bamboo Sword Katana "Bakuzan Kōryū" Tailor's Dagger |Affiliation = Student Council's Elite Four Nudist Beach |Occupation = Student Council Athletic Committee Chair Nudist Beach operative |Uniform = Three-star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia Mk.I Three-star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia Mk.II Anti-Ōsaka Compat-spec Goku Uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia Mk.III Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed older brother |friends = |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Ira Gamagōri Nonon Jakuzure Hōka Inumuta Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Nobuyuki Hiyama }} is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Appearance Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. After having his eyes sewn shut, Uzu started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia Mk.III, he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia Mk.III was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. When his eyes were restored after gaining his Supreme War Regalia, he wore his bandanna around his forehead instead of his eyes. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Expert Swordsman - '''As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Former Powers and Abilities '''Three-star Goku Uniform': * Blade Regalia (剣の装 Tsurugi no Sō) :: Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed (to the point where he could create illusory images and outrun Ryūko at Senketsu's full speed). It was destroyed by Ryūko after she blinded Sanageyama with part of Senketsu's cloth. :* Shinsoku: Senbonzuki (神速千本突き Godspeed: One Thousand Thrusts) - While wielding multiple swords in both his hands and spinning them like a gatling gun, he assaults his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. :* Higi: Tengantsu (秘技天眼通 Secret Technique: Clairvoyance) - A form of precognition in which Sanageyama is able to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as from their eyes and muscles. This ability is enhanced by his Goku Uniform, which can activate multiple eyes in order to create a better prediction. The anime highlighted the Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (buttocks)Episode 6. * Blade Regalia Mk.II (剣の装・改 Tsurugi no Sō Aratame) : A revamped version of Sanageyama's old uniform, given to him by Satsuki after he sewed his own eyes shut, demonstrating his resolve to overcome his own weaknesses. It loses the back pieces that allowed him to pull extra shinai blades, has a slightly more streamlined look and a lighter color scheme. :* Shingantsu (心眼通 Authority of the Mind's Eye)Episode 6 - By sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with his Goku Uniform. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent’s action at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world, and comments that his ability to perceive his surroundings surpassed that of anything he could have hoped to achieve with his eyes open. However, Shingantsu does not work on screens. :* Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken (必殺一心全山劍 Finishing Move: Sword of the Mind's Mountain) - Sanageyama combines his gauntlets into the hilt of a massive shinai blade, which he uses to strike his opponent with tremendous force. However, his uniform was destroyed by Nui Harime before he could complete this technique. * Blade Regalia Mk.III (剣の装・更改 Tsurugi no Sō Sara Ni Aratame) : A further improved version of the Blade Regalia, sporting a slimmer and more agile appearance than the Mk.I and Mk.II. The armor is now majorly white with details in green, and has six spikes protruding from the abdomen. With this version of his Goku Uniform, he was able to clash on even grounds with Nui Harime, who had previously bested him effortlessly. :* Shingan Tensenzuki - By increasing the speed of his thrust attacks, Sanageyama can perform multiple strikes at a blinding speed, fooling his opponents into believing they are being attacked at the speed of light. * Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed (剣の装・奥義開眼 Tsurugi no Sō Ōgi Kaigan) :The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous Uniforms, expect its black with several gold highlights. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III Uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy, resembling a lightsaber. :* Enhanced Physical Prowess - 'With this final Goku Uniform, Sanageyama's physical capabilities and sword skills are greatly enhanced, enough to destroy multiple COVERS monsters with a single swipe of his sword at great speed. He has also regained his eyesight, further increasing his prowess. :* '''Energy Whirlwind - '''During his battle against the COVERS, he could generate a green energy whirlwind from his sword that was powerful enough to destroy multiple COVERS. History Three years ago before his time at Honnōji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki Kiryūin when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnōji - as an ultimate stage where he can unleash his full strength. He was the last of the Elite Four to join Satsuki. Relationships 'Satsuki Kiryūin :He fought against her during his third year of middle-school, as the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative. After his loss, he joins her by her offer for a place where his skills can be fully unleashed. Ryūko Matoi :Sanageyama's initial rivalry towards Ryūko was a result of her having continuously defeated several sports club that are under his supervision. Confident that he could beat her with his Tengantsu, he was the first Elite Four to openly challenge her but a tactic that stripped him of his Tengantsu defeated Sanageyama and left him in utter disgrace. Determined to defeat Matoi and win back his lost pride, Sanageyama sewed his eyes to become stronger for his second battle. However, as his uniform overheated from his power before he could deal the finishing blow, Matoi managed to escape, leaving Sanageyama ashamed once more, despite Satsuki's assurance. As a result, he looked forward to finishing their fight at the Naturals Election. Unfortunately, he was denied this chance by Nui Harime's interference. By that time, he found Matoi worthy of respect, calling her "the woman who took his eyes (Tengantsu) and gave him the world (Shingantsu)". Memorable quotes Trivia *Sanageyama's gaining of Shingantsu is similar to the origins of Marvel Comic's Daredevil, where losing his vision enhanced his other senses. Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters